La Magia que hay en ti
by karliitabueso
Summary: Un imperio rodeado de magia pura, una magia que en tiempos remotos fue aceptada por la humanidad. ¿Que pasaría si el futuro de los magos se ve al borde del caos por una amenaza por parte de magos con magia negra? NicoMaki cómo principal. Todas las musas. —Futanari—
1. chapter 1

_hola, vengo con un fic que surgió con la idea de un sueño XD_ aunque le hare diferencias, _les aclararé unos puntos importantes._

 _El fic tratará más en mi anime favorito, Love Live. Significa que los personajes principales son el NicoMaki._ _Saldran todas las musas claro esta, pero este fic tendrá futanari, si no saben que es porfavor antes de leer vayan a informarse de que hablo. XD por último, esta historia se centrará en un mundo donde los magos aun existen, así que pues, espero lo disfruten XD_

 _—o—_

La magia existe desde tiempos ancestrales. La primera vez que oímos hablar de un mago fue en Egipto. Se descubrió un papiro que se llamaba Westcar. En este papiro aparecía un mago llamado Dedi y que estuvo en un palacio de Menphis la residencia de los faraones

El truco que se relata en papiro consistía en que el mago cortaba la cabeza a un ganso y la colocaba en el suelo. Al decir unas palabras mágicas el ganso volvía otra vez a caminar como si nada.

Aunque LA MAGIA ANTIGUA realmente no es como hoy la entendemos. Hace mucho tiempo la magia se utilizaba como medida para convencer a las masas. Servía para meter miedo a las personas y poder controlarlas de una manera más sencilla. Lo que conllevó a una muy mala reputación dirigida a la magia que se practicaba en esos días de tranquilidad. Surgieron creencias, donde personas que tuvieran algun Don en especial, era acusado de ser un mago oscuro, mago de maldad y allí fue donde surgió la caza de hechiceros, tanto bueno o malos.

Pero eso fue acabando poco a poco desde que un mago llamado '' _Merlín_ '' surgió de las sombras, pasó parte de su vida oculto de las personas que tenían una crítica negativa hacía los hechiceros.

Su llegada en el siglo VI, tras jurar lealtad al Rey Arturo, y llevarlo a la victoria de su imperio.

Logró revocar muchos criterios negativos que eran dirigidos a los magos de esa epoca. Incluso motivó a que el Rey Arturo aprobará una vida llena de magia, una vida donde el mago pudiera vivir tranquilamente sin ser juzgado o menospreciado. Lo cual dicho rumor se extendió por todo el mundo, llegando a crear una vida llena de magia.

En mi actual epoca, las cosas marchaban de total tranquilidad. La magia había girado en un entorno mas grato, el 50% de la población eran los decendientes de muchos magos de vidas pasadas. Por tanto, poseer cualquier tipo de magia era algo muy común entre la humanidad.

Habían ciertos tipos de magia, algunos especializados en los encantamientos, otros en los elementos. Incluso habían personas con el Don de la clarividencia, aunque eran pocos los que nacía con esa magia.

En sí, el mundo en que actualmente conocemos era lo que nuestros ancestros en su pasado, habían deseado tener.

Por el que habían luchado con todo lo que tenían para mantener un bienestar para las proximas generaciones. Por eso cada mago que existe en pleno siglo XV , agradece y venera a los grandes Magos de la historia.

Pero no todo es brillo y colores. Existen magos, magos malignos, dispuestos a utilizar la magia en su propio beneficio. Y por tal razón, existen daimyō en todo Japón, clanes que se encargaban de mantener la paz y la orden de la cual gozamos en estos momentos.

Hace a penas unos años atras las grandes autoridades habían reportado multiples encuentros entre magos oscuros, y debido a esas situaciones una nueva política estaba surgiendo, una ley que comenzaba a causar temor a los magos con corazones puros. Nuevamente los magos volvían a tener aquella fama negativa que los caracterizaba en siglos pasados.

Y es aquí donde los daimyō entran en juego. En Tokyo existen 9 grandes clanes que protegen la vida, derechos y bienestar de los hechiceros y tanto campesinos sin magia. Sus nombres eran: Clan Koizumi, magos centrados en la magia Roja, un tipo de encantamientos o rituales magicos que Aborda los sentimientos como base de sus objetivos fundamentales, abarcando estos tanto amistad como amor, utilizaban la sangre para este tipo de encantamientos.

Clan Kousaka, la magia blanca eran su especialidad, considerado de este tipo cualquier ritual, hechizo o convocación cuyos fines sean hacer el bien a otro sujeto, sea humano, vegetal, animal o espiritual.

Clan Sonoda, estos eran uno de los mas temidos pero respetados, utilizaban la magia azul, es sin duda uno de los tipos que más voluntad requiere del hechicero para llevar a cabo sus fines, está magia se centra en todo ente que no pueda considerarse "vivo", y en las energías del universo, No obstante, el eje central de la magia azul es la invocación. Se puede invocar todo ente del cual se tengan evidencias de su existencia, por vagas que estas sean (por ejemplo, no podríamos invocar a una criatura inventada por nosotros mismos, pero si a un demonio cuyos orígenes permanecen desconocidos).

Clan Minami, este daimyō no poseía ningun tipo de magia, en lo que se especializaban era en el tratado político de todo Tokyo, era uno de los Clanes mas favoritos del emperador, se dice que el encanto de la líder del clan era lo que más apreciaba los campesinos, su bondad y delicadeza la hacía ganar buenas vistas, incluso de la casa emperadora.

Clan Hoshizora, otro daimyō que no poseía magia, eran la guardia real del emperador. Eran hombres instruidos en el régimen samurái, sus líderes entrenaban con soberbia a sus discípulos.

Clan Ayase, era uno de los daimyō mas recientes de estas épocas, eran un grupo de comenciantes rusos, encargados de traer novedosas armas para la guardia real del emperador. Su nuevo daimyō fue uno de los más criricados en Tokyo, muchos dicen que manipuló al emperador para otorgarle aquel gran título, pero solo pocos sabían la verdad.

Clan Toujou, este daimyō era un poco peculiar, se dice que el líder del clan se casó con una sacerdotisa. Con la cual tuvieron a una unica hija que con los años creció con el poder de la adivinación, este caso era peculiar porque tanto el líder del clan como su esposa, no tenían ningun rastro o antecedentes de magos en su familia, y la sorpresa de que su hija poseía la adivinación los había puesto sumamente maravillados, lo que motivó a la construcción de un gran templo en el cual muchas personas serían visitas frecuentes en el.

Y luego de todos ellos sigue el Clan Yazawa, este daimyō no era el favorito de nadie. Sus líderes practicaban la magia negra, este tipo de magia se rige por el dogma central del ojo por ojo. Se considera magia negra a cualquier hechizo, ritual o sortilegio de fines perversos, egoístas o que dañen a un tercero, sea o no por accidente. Absolutamente todos los hechizos fructíferos de magia negra tienen consecuencias para el traumaturgo, o como los que están medianamente informados afirman, "un precio". El precio puede repercutir en ellos directamente o no, pero en cualquier caso ellos deberán hacer la entrega del pacto.Este daimyō era el más vigilado por la guardia real, ya que era el principal sospechoso de todos los disturbios que en estos años han ocurrido. Nadie sabe como este tipo de personas habían logrador alcanzar tal poder, era un misterio para los otros daimyō's tanto como en campesinos.

Por último, el Clan Nishikino. Este daimyō se caracterizaba por tener líderes fuertes, dedicados en el campo de la medicina, su liderazgo surgió cuando el imperio en tiempos atrás, fue atacado por una rebelión de ciudades vecinas.

El líder de los Nishikinos tomó varios hombres a su cargo para tratar a todos los soldados heridos. El emperador vio el tratamiento que les aplicaba y como hacía efecto positivo en sus hombres. Gracias a Nishikino Koi, el imperio de Tokyo sigió intacto, lo cual años despues la casa imperial lo nombró Líder del daimyō Nishikino, como agradecimiento de su arduo trabajo en el campo de batalla.

y esos eran todos los daimyō que controlaban ciertas tierras de la ciudad de Tokyo, tenían la autoridad necesaria. Pero nunca superior al del emperador, la mágia era lo que más le preocupaban a los Clanes que no la poseían, creían que algun día estos clanes se unirían y se revelarian ante el gobernante supremo de la ciudad.

—o—

 _—Señor Koi, su esposa esta a punto de dar a luz— Un soldado de la casa Nishikino irrumpia en el pequeño estudio del líder del clan, anunciando con firmeza el acontecimiento que se llevaba a cabo en los aposentos de su jefe._ _—Gracias Kantou-san— El señor de cabellos rojizos dejaba a un lado los papeles que se encontraba revisando, dejando en su sitio correspondiente una pluma con la cual estaba firmando algunos tratados._

 _Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, con la esperanza de que sus nervios lo abandonaran. Con paso ligero caminó hasta sus aposentos, no quería perderse el nacimiento de su hijo, un hijo al cual había esperado con ansias, el solo pensar en que sería padre le sacaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aquella idea le llenaba de júbilo todo su ser._

 _Escuchó muchas voces a la cercanía, sabía que estaba a pocos centímetros de llegar a su habitación que compartía con su bella esposa._

 _Al llegar, empujó con ambas manos las grandes puertas de madera, dejando a la vista su esposa acostada en su comodidad, en posición de parto._

 _—¿Como esta?— Preguntó con suma preocupación, al ver que había mucho personal atendiendo a su esposa._

 _—Descuide Señor Nishikino, todo esta en orden.— la partera le aclaraba, mientras se limpiaba las manos con una manta —será mejor que se siente a la par de su esposa para darle fuerzas._

 _Con un asentamiento se dirigió al lado derecho de la comodidad. Su esposa lo vio llegar, y una sonrisa salió de sus rosados labios._

 _—Koi...nuestro hijo...— no pudo terminar la oración, ya que un fuerte dolor hizo que gritara de dolor y apretara las sabanas blancas de la comidad._

 _—Tranquila amor, todo estará bien— apretó su mano con la de su esposa, transmitiendole todo el amor que le podría brindar en esos momentos._

 _Su esposa atesoró el gesto y con la instrucción de la partera, comenzó a pujar. Aquel dolor era tan horrible para ella, jamas habia sentido un dolor como el que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes._

 _—Sigue pujando, puja, ya veo la cabeza— exclamaba la partera, que al ver la pequeña cabeza posicionó sus manos en aquella zona._

 _—Puja cariño, ya estas cerca.— La animaba, ya solo faltaba poco, lo sabía. Y la emoción de ver a su hijo lo invadía en todo su ser._

 _La mujer seguía pujando mientras sus gritos aumentaban, casi todo el lugar sabía lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en la habitación del Líder del clan._

 _Con sus ultimas fuerzas, pujó, dejando salir al fin al pequeño nuevo miembro de la Casa Nishikino._

 _Unos jovenes corrieron a colocar sabanas blancas en el bebé, envolviendolo. Mientras que la partera cortaba rapidamente el cordón y sacaba la placenta de la madre._

 _Cuando se observó que la esposa del líder del clan estaba fuera de riesgo, su atendió pasó al bebé que era limpiado por sus jovenes discípulos._

 _—Bien, de aquí me encargo— se acercó a ellos. Pero las miradas de ambos llamó su atención. —¿Sucede algo?_

 _Los jovenes simplemente le dieron espacio para que observará al pequeño Nishikino. A simple vista parecía un pequeño varoncito, pero su delicadas manos y fino rostro llamó su atención._

 _—Es un varón— exclamó a sus discípulos._

 _—Pero señora, sus rasgos...—Fue callado por su maestra._

 _—Es varón, lo anunciaremos como varón, pero le diré al Líder que vigilaremos el desarrollo de su hijo— Finalizó._ _Sus discípulos simplemente asintieron a las palabras de su maestra y con cuidado limpiaron los pequeños rastros de sangre que quedaban en la piel del pequeño._

 _—o—_

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _bien, lo dejaré por aquí en estos momentos XD veré que tal le va a este fic y le seguiré, en realidad, siempre lo seguiré XD pero quiero ver si hay comentarios, y mi Pregunta es...¿Quieren que salga Aqours? Comenta si lo deseas o no XD me voy jaja saludos._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Todo se encontraba un tanto obscuro, el olor a cerveza se impregnaba en todo el lugar. Pequeñas mesitas con algunos sofás cubiertos de tela los rodeaban. La poca luz que se observaba venía de las pequeñas lámparas que habían por el lugar, en los bordes de las paredes. Mujeres con poca ropa bailaban y deslumbraban a los forastero que habían decidido pasar un rato en aquel burdel para luego seguir su camino muy lejos de la capital._

 _En un área de aquel local un poco alejada del bullicio, se encontraban algunas habitaciones donde aquellos que estuvieran dispuestos a pagar unas cuántas monedas más podían saciar sus necesidades carnales con alguna de las bailarinas del lugar._

 _En una de esas habitaciones se encontraba una pelirroja acompañada de una chica de cabellos azules oscuros que lo tenía amarrado con un moño al costado derecho. Sus ojos color amatista se encontraban con los violetas de la otra. Rápidamente una orda de calor invadió en el cuerpo de ambas, una demostraba deseo y la otra luchaba entre la lujuría o la razón._

 _Con un torpe movimiento, unieron sus labios en un casto beso, que rápidamente comenzaba a tomar el ritmo de la otra._

 _Sin interrumpir el beso, la chica de cabellos azules fue subiendo en el regazo de la ojivioletas. Las manos de la pelirroja recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, desde sus muslos que eran levemente apretados hasta sus pechos. Un apretón en sus pechos la tomó por sorpresa. dejando salir un gemido que fue silenciado por los labios de la ojivioleta. Quien reía a la reacción que tuvo su amante._

 _—M-Maki~ — Gimió nuevamente al sentir el roce de los dedos de la pelirroja recorrer su piel directamente, palpando cada parte de su cuerpo._

 _Para maki aquello era como estar en el paraíso, cada parte que palpaba, cada recorrido de aquella maravillosa piel blanquecina, la excitaba más._

 _—Eso es... Yoshiko— susurró cerca de su oído, lamiendo aquella zona que era sensible para la nombrada —me encanta escucharte._

 _Con un poco de brusquedad quitó las prendas de la parte superior de Yoshiko, que comenzaban a estorbar. Dejando a su vista los perfectos senos de la menor._

 _—así que deseabas esto ¿eh?— sonrío con malicia, al observar que no tenía sujetador puesto._

 _—¿Que?...— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Maki depósito rápidamente sus labios en el pezón derecho mientras que con su mano izquierda masajeaba el restante._

 _El cuerpo de Yoshiko se estremeció al contacto, lo que causó mucho placer en la pelirroja. Un pequeño bulto comenzaba a surgir en la entrepierna de la mayor._

 _Yoshiko que se encontraba encima del regazo de su amante, sintió el pequeño abultamiento que comenzaba a crecer y ponerse duro. Su intimidad chocaba con el la creciente de la Nishikino, lo cual le provocaba pequeños jadeos._

 _Maki seguía en lo suyo, lamía y succionaba el pezón, el cual comenzaba a ponerse duro. Levantó la vista y observó a Yoshiko tratando de parar algunos gemidos, pero era inevitable, el placer era demasiado._

 _Con gran satisfacción, la mayor decidió bajar su mano libre para rozar cada parte del cuerpo de la peliazul. Bajó por el abdomen hasta la pelvis y volver nuevamente al pecho de la menor._

 _Aquello era demasiado para ella, grandes gemidos dejaba salir por toda la habitación, mientras encurbaba la espalda apretando los hombros de la pelirroja con sus manos._

 _—Y-Ya v-viene...— Gimió profundo._

 _Maki al escuchar aquello, se paró en seco, dejando a la peliazul confundida._

 _—¿Q-Que pasó?— preguntó con cansancio._

 _—Todavía no— contestó, mientras bajaba a yoshiko de su regazo y la colocaba en la pequeña comodidad._

 _Al colocarla su rostro se torno de un color rojizo como su cabello y sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón del cuerpo de la menor._

 _—M-Maki...— exclamó con un tono de necesidad lo cual la Nishikino entendió perfectamente._

 _Con sus manos recorrió cada parte de los muslos de la oji-amatista, hasta separarlas por completo. Aquella zona se encontraba muy húmeda lo que provocó una palpitación en el abultamiento de la mayor._

 _—Me encantas— susurró, colocándose en medio de las piernas de su amante._

 _Bajó sus prendas dejando a la vista un gran miembro, el cual estaba totalmente erecto._

 _Con una mano lo sostuvo para penetrar la intimidad de la peliazul, la cual dejó salir un sonoró gemido._

 _Maki comenzó a mover sus caderas con un poco de brusquedad, aquello le agradaba, era demasiado placentero y más al escuchar los grandes gemidos de Yoshiko._

 _Con sus Labios atrapó el pezón izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha masajeaba el restante. Sintió como la menor comenzaba a seguir el ritmo, incluso encurbandose un poco mientras agarraba los cabellos rojizos de la Nishikino._

 _Los movimientos aumentaban cada ves más, ya que la vagina de la peliazul comenzaba apretar el miembro de la mayor._

 _—Tu interior responde muy bien— Maki comenzaba a sentir algo en su interior. Sabía que algo venía y no solo en ella._

 _Yoshiko también se encontraba al límite, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax._

 _Con un rápido movimiento de caderas llegaron aquel placer que las invadía a ambas._

 _—Yoshiko!— Gimió la pelirroja mientras sentía la liberación en ambas._

 _—Maki~ — fue el último gemido por la peliazul._

 _Luego la habitación se quedó en un gran silencio, solo las rápidas respiraciones de ambas se escuchaban por el lugar._

 _Maki se encontraba a la par de la menor, la cual con un poco de dificultad se posicionó en el pecho de la otra._

 _—¿Que pasó esta vez? Maki— preguntó —ya que siempre que me buscas es para olvidar todo a tu alrededor.—_

 _—No pasó nada.— pasó sus ojos violetas con los amatistas de la menor, quién la observaba profundamente._

 _Suspiró con un poco de cansancio y decidió decir la verdad por esta vez —esta bien, te contaré._

 _Yoshiko al ver seriedad en sus palabras, se levantó y se sentó al borde de la comodidad._

 _—Mi padre...— dudó en seguir, pero un apretón de manos la hizo relajarse un poco. —quiere que estudie las artes de la medicina, ya que soy la mayor de sus hijas._

 _—Pero tu no quieres ¿cierto?— apretó un poco más el agarré._

 _—Tu sabes que no.— dejó salir un suspiro —yo deseo salir deldaimyō, nací para la guerra, para pelear en una de ellas. Soy un guerrero._

 _— todos lo sabemos Maki.— se levantó —pero tu padre nunca lo entenderá o tal ves si._

 _—No lo hará, ya se lo eh comentado.— comenzó a vestirse —simplemente dice que soy la heredera por ser la mayor, que Ruby no es apta para ser la señora deldaimyō._

 _—¿Y tu magia? Le haz comentado sobre ella?— preguntó con inocencia._

 _Aquel comentario estremeció a la pelirroja. Solo Yoshiko sabía sobre su reciente magia, aquella magia que descubrió por casualidad._

 _—No.— habló secamente —Y no le diré, en el Clan Nishikino jamás alguien había nacido con magia. De por sí ya nací con un problema.— señaló aquella zona íntima de su cuerpo._

 _Aquello hizo encogerse de hombros a la menor, la cual optó por abrazar a Maki. Quien la correspondió de inmediato._

 _—No digas eso Maki.— acarició los cabellos rojizos de la mayor. —Eso no es un problema, es algo único en ti. Y algún día alguien lo verá de la misma manera que yo lo veo._

 _—No quiero a nadie más, contigo estoy bien.—profundizó el abrazo._

 _— Maki...sabes que lo nuestro no es posible..— tomó sus hombros para que sus miradas se conectarán._

 _La seriedad de los ojos de Yoshiko logró tomar toda la atención de la pelirroja que se encontraba con temor._

 _—simplemente soy una dama de compañía, una cualquiera...—_

 _—Eso no es cierto!— levantó la voz con molestia —Tu eres algo mejor que eso Yoshiko..._

 _—Lo soy, es lo que me tocó vivir y soy consciente de eso.— levantó una de sus manos y la llevo a la mejilla derecha de la mayor. — Tu eres una Nishikino, algún día entenderás porque naciste en esa familia y el propósito de tu poder._

 _—Parece que la mayor eres tú.— se burló un poco._

 _Toda tensión de aquel tema desapareció, Maki decidió dejar todo el avance por esa ocasión. Necesitaba regresar cuanto antes al castillo. Y Yoshiko la entendió, la acompañó a la salida del burdel despidiéndose con un simple beso._

 _—Espero logres entender tu propósito.— susurró la menor para ella misma, mientras observaba los pasos de la mayor que se perdía en el orizonte._

 _—Yoshiko, tienes otro cliente— la voz de una señora la volvió a su realidad._

 _—Que es ¡Yohane!— levantó un poco la voz para luego ingresar de nueva cuenta a la habitación._

 _—o—_

 _—¡¿Donde esta Maki?!— La voz del jefe del Clan era fuerte y ponía en alerta a muchos de los sirvientes que se encontraban cerca._

 _Sabían que la joven Nishikino estaba en su etapa rebelde y cada vez que se le antojaba, hacia estallar de furia a su padre._

 _— tranquilo Koi— su jefe de guardia intervenía con el propósito de calmar a su gran amigo de infancia —debe de estar cerca del palacio._

 _— No me vengas con eso Kantou— se levantó de su pequeña mesa, dejando a un lado muchas de las cartas que debía firmar. — Debe de estar en ese burdel como siempre._

 _—Es normal Koi, está en esa etapa donde se te alteran las hormonas— sonrío —me recuerda a ti a veces._

 _El Jefe del Clan simplemente suspiró con cansancio, dejándose llevar por las palabras de su viejo amigo. A veces no sabía como era que Katou lo podía tranquilizar de esa manera, pero agradecía a los dioses que lo hayan puesto en su camino._

 _—Señor Nishikino, Kantou-san— un soldado de la Guardia apareció en el aposento del Jefe, haciendo una pequeña reverencia —Nishikino Maki ha llegado al palacio. Si me disculpan, me retiro._

 _Ambos asistieron y dejaron retomar el camino del soldado._

 _—Vamos Koi, tu hija te espera— le sonrío mientras le daba el paso para llegar a la sala del gran edificio._

 _—o—_

 _—Maldita sea, Maldita sea!!— dejaba salir aquello con un poco de frustración, ya que su plan era adentrarse al castillo sin ser descubierta por nadie. Pero allí estaba en la gran sala a la espera de su queridisimo padre._

 _—Ya relajate, que me pones de mal humor— un sujeto de cabellera azul con armaduras de la Guardia real de su Clan le respondía. Ya que ver a la heredera del clan en aquella situación le provocaba un poco de dolor de cabeza._

 _—Tu callate Kannan!— le advirtió — que por tu culpa me descubrieron._

 _—Por mi culpa?— Una gran carcajada se escuchó salir de los labios de el. — si tu eras la que alertó a los perros causando un gran alboroto y revelar tu llegada._

 _—C-Cállate...— no pudo terminar de decir lo último ya que un guardia anunciaba la presencia del gran señor en la sala._

 _—Maldita sea.— susurró para ella misma, al ver la llegada de su padre. Quién tomaba lugar en el gran trono que había en medio del lugar._

 _—Como te atreves a abandonar tus obligaciones. Ya no eres un niño Maki!— exclamó con enojo. —Eres el futuro heredero, debes dar el ejemplo._

 _— Ese es el maldito problema.— se acercó al trono — No soy un niño padre, no soy lo que tu quieres que sea, ni me haz preguntado alguna vez lo que quisiera en mi vida._

 _—Se que quieres estar en la Guardia real del emperador— suspiró en su trono —Pero eres la heredera del Clan, tu lugar es aquí. Tu futuro es la medicina y ayudar al imperio en ese ámbito._

 _—Es tan injusto. Yo no deseo eso.— apretó los puños mirando al suelo._

 _—No es porque quieras, es tu deber. Algún día entenderás el porqué de las cosas— se levantó del trono ordenando a uno de sus guardias traer un pergamino._

 _—Hace poco recibí un pergamino del Emperador.— tomó el papel de las manos del guardia. Quién al entregarlo hizo una referencia para tomar lugar al lado de el._

 _—¿Pergamino? De que trata esta vez— preguntó con curiosidad, era raro recibir un mensaje del Emperador y más si venía directamente de el mismo._

 _— Su alteza ha ordenado matrimonio en la casa Nishikino.— ordenó a su líder de guardia pasar el papel a su heredera._

 _Maki con duda tomó el pergamino y en efecto. En el estaba escrito los deseos del emperador, donde losdaimyōs tenían el gran honor de ser invitados a una cena real con su alteza para celebrar los futuros matrimonios entre las grandes casas de Tokyo. En el se dará la noticia con quien estarán comprometidos a excepción de su Hija ya que ella estaba comprometida con uno de los líderes de la guardia real._

 _—Esto es absurdo. Como puede escoger en algo asi?— exclamó luego de terminar de leer las escrituras. —Tu estas deacuerdo? Me impondras un matrimonio arreglado?!._

 _— Son órdenes del Emperador.— comenzó a retirarse de la sala no sin antes dar su última advertencia. — Nada de escapadas y no volverás a ese burdel. Pondré guardias en tus aposentos y mañana temprano salimos de Chiba._

 _Antes de que la joven Nishikino protestara. El Jefe salió de la habitación escoltado por sus guardias._

 _—Kanan— Kantou-San se dirigía a su primogénito. —A partir de ahora tu serás el protector de Nishikino Maki. Llévala a sus aposentos junto con un grupo de soldados._

 _—Si padre.— hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras ordenaba a los pocos soldados escoltar a la futura heredera. Quién evitó por esta ocasión ocasión algún problema que la metiera en aprietos._

 _Sabía que de ahora en adelante todo iba a ser distinto. La única esperanza que tenía era aceptar el cargo de Jefe del clan y así poder tener a Yoshiko para ella. Aunque se case con alguna dama de algúndaimyō, tratará de llegar a un acuerdo con ella para seguir el pequeño treatillo de parte del Emperador._

 _—o—_

 _En las afueras de la prefectura de Kanagawa, dos mujeres con capucha se encontraban a la espera de un mercenario, con el propósito de expandir lo último de sus nuevas pociones y conjuros. Que con un buen vendedor, sacarían mucho dinero con el._

 _—Mis ladys— hizo una reverencia.—es un placer volverlas a ver._

 _—El placer es nuestro Hoshira-san— devolvieron el saludo.—Todo bien en su camino a la prefectura?_

 _—Sin inconvenientes mi lady—_

 _—Bien, hoy tenemos una nueva poción para ti y algunos conjuros que se venderán a alto precio.— ordenó a la otra chica de unos 21 años de edad a traer su cargamento._

 _—Eso se escucha bien mi lady, conozco muchas personas en la capital que estarán interesados en esas pociones.— acepto el cargamentos de la mano de la joven. —Necesita algo más que haga mi señora?_

 _— Por los momentos no. Aunque hace poco recibimos una invitación del Emperador.— exclamó con seriedad._

 _Mientras la joven que estaba al tanto de los negocios de su madre, al escuchar aquello frunció el ceño con desagrado._

 _—Un matrimonio arreglado ¿no?— respondió sin mucha sorpresa._

 _—Así es. Lo que necesito es que cuando se revelé el prometido de mi hija, lo mantengas muy vigilado. No quiero que se meta en la formación de mi hija.— ordenó con un poco de molestia —No quiero que intervenga en nuestros trabajos._

 _—Tiene mi palabra Mi Lady— llevó su puño al pecho mientras hacia una reverencia. —Nadie intervendrá en el futuro de su hija._

 _—Cuento contigo Hoshira-san.— Finalizó, recibiendo un asentamiento del mercenario que con un rápido movimiento comenzó andar nuevamente en el camino del cual había llegado._

 _—Espero cumpla su palabra, madre...— La chica que se había quedado en silencio se dirigió a su madre luego de perder de vista al hombre._

 _—Confía Nico. Hoshira a sido fiel a la Casa Yazawa desde que era un niño. Jamás nos defraudará. —Finalizó aquella conversación mientras le indicaba a su hija volver al palacio._

 _La chica de ojos rubíes no protestó y siguió el andar de la mayor._

 _—Espero no me toque un idiota— susurró para ella misma, mientras dejaba salir un suspiró._

 _—o—_

 ** _Holaaaa, esta corto lo se:c pero bueno XD les prometo que los que siguen serán mas extensos y lamento que tarde pero la U me ha tenido ocupada XD mas tarde actualizare Tokyo Justices asi que esperenlo 7u7 nos vemos. y gracias por sus comentarios me alegra que al menos a alguien le llamo la atencion este fic jaja espero que lleguen hasta el final XD_**


End file.
